


never walk alone

by roguepath



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Polytravelers, characters / relationships to be tagged as this goes on, while it's tagged polytravelers there's also lots of platonic stuff to come as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguepath/pseuds/roguepath
Summary: just as destinations and journeys overlap, so do the lines of the travelers' relationships. ...within reason, of course.a collection of smaller octopath traveler fics, updating on impulse and requests.





	never walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> kicking my first real-deal polytravelers fic off with a request by [@detectiveryanz](https://twitter.com/detectiveryanz)!
> 
> based on primrose wanting to journey with h'aanit in the latter's CH4, because it's what they deserve.

“You’re quite good at this,” Primrose muses, eyes slightly wide at what’s essentially an inventory list in her hand — not for stock, but rather for supply.

“One of the many things that comen with being raiseth by Master,” H’aanit replies, tying a knot on what’s to be a water skin. There’s two of everything; twice as much food, twice as much water. “While he remaineth sharp as ever in the hunt, that isn’t to say it carrieth over to his home life. Oft scatterbrained, I putte our needs on paper; for both of our sakes, to say.”

Primrose laughs as the map that sits on their table catches her eye. Notes and annotations, but no plotted course. Only ideas, here and there. Places to see, people to visit. Done in the same ink, in two distinct scrawls. 

“Thanks be that we have you, then.”Her words are softer now; no need for masks nor acts anymore, after all.

“I only do what I must,” H’aanit chuckles. “Although, this is not about him. Just the two of us.”

“Going wherever our feet, and this compass of ours, take us,” Primrose says, a fond smile playing onto her features as she places their list on the table.

“Correct,” she replies, and with both hands free, laces her right with Primrose’s left as she plants a small kiss on her cheek. “Dost thou have all thou need for departure?”

Their weapons lay by their map, polished, sheathed. Near it, their shields. Not the most practical, no, but Primrose doesn’t think about that; only lays her head on her shoulder, letting out a light sigh. 

“Yes,” she replies. “I’m sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/thiefexp)
> 
> if you enjoyed this, be sure to let me know!


End file.
